TotalDramaFan123 as "Tyler" (Studio Drama)
14:53 <@TDIFan13> A. Do you have any issues with anyone of a different age, disability, gender, race, religion, or sexual orientation? Yes or no answer; if yes, specify. 14:53 I have no issues with anyone 14:53 <@TDIFan13> B. Are you looking to establish a romantic relationship with your character and another user's character during this upcoming season? Yes or no answer. If so, please specify whom you would be interested in starting a relationship with. 14:54 Yes (He's in a relationship with Bridgette ATM so I assume I'd be continuing that) 14:54 <@TDIFan13> C. Do you plan on taking your character in some form of a new direction in this roleplay? i.e: Are they going to be identical to their show persona or are you planning on developing their character? Yes for new path, no for staying completely in-character. 14:54 Yes 14:54 <@TDIFan13> Great. We're now going to improvise a scene. Your character for this scene is Sierra. Change your nickname by typing in: /nick and then the name of the character you're auditioning for, with a random number after. Please begin. 14:54 TDIFan13 has changed nick to Sierra13 14:54 Blaineley25 has changed nick to Tyler16 14:55 <@Sierra13> EEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!! 14:55 <@Sierra13> NO WAY NO WAY NO WAY. 14:55 Huh? O.O 14:55 <@Sierra13> I can't believe I am meeting THE Tyler from the Camp Drama series! 14:55 <@Sierra13> You're a lot shorter in real life. :| 14:55 I have fans? O.O 14:55 * Sierra13 grabs onto Tyler. 14:55 <@Sierra13> Oh, of course! 14:55 <@Sierra13> But I'm not just your FAN. 14:55 <@Sierra13> I'm MORE than that! :D 14:55 What are you than? :o 14:55 <@Sierra13> I've been shipping Tylerra since the first season! 14:55 Tylerra? 14:56 <@Sierra13> That's our ship name! :D 14:56 I don't remember a girl named Sierra being on the first season though... o.O 14:56 We're a shipping? O.O 14:56 <@Sierra13> AWW, YOU'RE SO CUTE. <3 14:56 <@Sierra13> I love boys who don't talk much! 14:57 B-b-but I'm with Bridgette... right? She didn't break up with me, did she? 14:57 <@Sierra13> Bridgette? 14:57 <@Sierra13> Isn't that all a publicity stunt? >.> 14:57 I thought we genuinely hit it off... 14:57 * Sierra13 growls. 14:57 <@Sierra13> Yes, of course! :D Heh-heh. 14:57 <@Sierra13> Bridgette. 14:58 You okay?... 14:58 <@Sierra13> Right. 14:58 <@Sierra13> Well, we'll see how that goes. 14:58 * Sierra13 twitches. 14:58 You cold? 14:58 <@Sierra13> NOT AT ALL! :D 14:58 <@Sierra13> Anyway, I'm off to meet my new team! 14:58 <@Sierra13> Seeya later, STUDLY. ;) 14:58 * Sierra13 giggles and skips off. 14:58 Sweet! See ya'. :) 14:58 Sierra13 has changed nick to TDIFan13 14:58 <@TDIFan13> We'll end the scene here. 14:58 Tyler16 has changed nick to TDF123 14:58 <@TDIFan13> Awesome, thanks for trying out! The final cast list will be posted in late February to early March; make sure to check the main page frequently for the link. 14:59 <@TDIFan13> As you are not auditioning for anyone else, you may leave so we can call the next user in. If you would like to chat with other users from the wiki, join this channel (#tdwiki-chat) by double-clicking on the number sign. Thanks. 14:59 Alright! Thanks~ 14:59 TDF123 a2680f69@gateway/web/freenode/ip.162.104.15.105 has left #rpaudition [] Category:Studio Drama auditions Category:Auditions Category:Roleplay Reborn auditions